The Forgotten Animal
by Lilian Hope Black
Summary: Kimi never thought something like this would happen... I mean, how many people actually get to live their favorite anime? But is it really JUST an anime? Or will Kimi have a big role to play. This is the story of The Wolf. A forgotten animal. (AkitoxOC maybe romantic, mostly friendship)


**So this is my second Fruits Basket fanfiction. I realize that some of you may not trust me to update very often... but it's my summer vacation now, so I should be able to update more often. A lot more often, hopefully. I hope you enjoy this! I promised myself I would never do a fanfic where this kind of thing would happen... But I thought of this idea, and I like it. :) Enjoy! And please R&R!**

Chapter One:

"Night, mom. I love you!" I said before heading upstairs for bed.

"Love you too, honey!" she replied.

I brushed my teeth and changed into some comfy pajamas then curled up in my bed.

…

I woke to the sun light blaring in my eyes. 'that's weird… I thought I closed my curtains last night. Mom must have opened them early.' I thought.

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up. 'Funny… I thought my bed was softer than this…" I opened my eyes and looked down at my bed. 'Grass?' I was in a state of shock, so I didn't hear people coming towards me.

"Who are you?" I jumped when I heard a boy's voice. I turned and found myself looking up at a red haired male in khaki cargo pants and loose t-shirt. I scrunched my eyebrows. 'he looks like Kyo…' I thought.

"I'm Kimi." I answered meekly. Hey, he's a stranger. I'm shy around strangers! "Who are you?" I asked.

He looked at me for a second. "what are you doing out here, on the ground, by yourself?" he didn't tell me his name. rude.

"I… don't know. I went to bed last night in my own bed and home, but when I woke up, I was here." I was starting to panic.

"Oh… well, you're on Sohma property, so you should leave soon." He shrugged and turned away. I gawked after him. Sohma? Did that mean…? No. that only happens in fanfictions! I think… I needed more proof. I silently followed him. Without him knowing, I followed him all the way back to Shigure's house! I knew it! I really was in the anime! Oh my goodness! I wondered if I was in the anime or the manga… I hoped I was in the anime… you'll see why.

"Why are you following me?!" he shouted at me as he spun around sharply.

I jumped back and winced at his tone.

"Who are you?!" he bellowed from right in front of me.

"I told you, I'm Kimi—"

"But what are you doing here?" he asked, a little more calmly. I was happy about that.

"Oh, who is this?" someone asked from the house. I turned my head and my eyes widened at the figure that was Shigure. I totally forgot about Kyo and the fact that if I hugged any of the boys, they would change. I charged Shigure and hugged him. Nothing happened. It took me a total of two seconds to realize nothing happed when I hugged him. I took a step back, eyes wide. I looked up at Shigure who also had wide eyes.

"Um…" was all he could manage.

"I'm Kimi." I said timidly.

"Shigure Sohma." He muttered.

"I guess… I've got a little bit of explaining..." I mumbled.

"Yes, that would be nice." He said. I sighed and turned back around to grab Kyo's hand, when I was knocked to the ground by someone. I was on the ground before I knew it. I looked up to see someone that looked like a delivery boy. I heard a poof, and expected him to be a Sohma I didn't remember. But when he remained human, I looked down at myself… and saw… I yelped. The boy was lifted off me and set on his way. I jumped up and backed myself into a tree.

"Wh-what?!" I whimpered. I looked at myself again and confirmed my fears… I saw a wolf instead of a human… I was a black wolf with a stripe of white from the nape of my neck and on my paws and mouth. I started to panic. I was breathing heavily and started to shake.

"Kimi, just calm down. It's alright." Shigure tried to calm me down…

I shook my fury head and ran for it. I heard a poof come from behind me and chanced a look behind; Shigure had hugged changed on purpose. I didn't even know that was possible. He was now chasing me. I ran faster and found that in this form is was much easier to run without worrying about falling over.

"Kimi, please! Stop, I can explain!" he called from behind me. I only ran faster. Soon enough, I found a road. There were no cars, but I stalled to make sure. That gave Shigure enough time to pounce. I found a very heavy dog pinning me to the ground.

I stared in fear at my captor. "Please… I'm scared." I whimpered.

Shigure sighed. "I know. Come back to the house and I'll explain." I nodded and he got off of me. Soon a boy with orange hair came over to us with some kimonos. Right on time, too. I heard a poof and I was enveloped in white smoke. I looked around and saw that Shigure and Kyo were not facing me. Kyo had his hand behind him with a kimono for me in it. it was a very pretty one actually. Black with white trim.

"Thanks…" I mumbled. Soon I was dressed and so was Shigure.

"Well, let's get back." The dog said happily.

Soon we were back at the house and sitting on the patio. I tucked my legs up to my chin. Looking down at my hands, I was still in shock.

Shigure sat down next to me. "So I take it you want me to explain?" I nodded. "Very well. Just answer me this; you're not from here are you?" I shook my head. "Alright. here's the story of the wolf:

_"The animals at the banquet were laughing and having fun. As god knew, the cat was nowhere to be seen. But regardless, it was a fun time for all of them. Soon, there was a knock at the door. The cow answered it and saw someone he had never seen before. It was the wolf; a beautiful creature. The cow was about to turn her away, but god told her to come in. you see, the wolf and god were best friends. Almost as pet and master. Wolf loved god and they were very close. _

_"when she came in, all the attention was turned to her. Some people smiled at her as she made her way to god, others glared. In fact, only one glared; the rat. The rat hated the wolf because of her relationship with god. Anyway, when she got to her friend, god grinned at her. _

_"'welcome, wolf. It has been too long.' He said to her."_

_"yes it has. I am sorry I am late. I had somewhere I had to be before I came here." Wolf said, bowing her head. _

_"As long as you are here now. I am fine with it." _

_"That's just it… I have to go… I won't be back for some time… I have been called away and won't be back for a while. But I promise I will return." She frowned as a tear slipped down her cheek. _

_"I will miss you my dearest friend." god said. With that, wolf left. _

_"it was many, many years till she returned. But she did. She came back and god was pleased. Even though he had been cruel to everyone, her being back changed his heart and all was made right. However, the rat was still mad. But as time went on, he and wolf became friends._

"So that is the story of the wolf. I take it you knew about us already… as if it was a dream. Well, like in the story, you were here for a time but had to leave. But also like the story, you're back now." Shigure finished speaking. My jaw dropped at all the news.

"Wow…" was all I could say… "That really makes sense! It really does! It makes sense why I was adopted when I was nine! I remember you, and all the others from those seven years ago! Shigure! I remember!" I laughed in excitement and jumped to hug him.

"But… wait… does that mean Yuki hates me?" I asked concerned.

Shigure sighed sadly. "We can only assume. We won't know until he comes home from school."

With that, he led me to the bathroom so I could wash up. I took a shower happily. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped in shock. I… I had black hair and white bangs. My eyes, previously blue, were an electric green. I looked closer and examined everything. I had freckles! I loved freckles! I giggled and ran out of the bathroom, once I changed.

"Shigure! I have black hair!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs. Just as I was about to open his office door, I ran full on into someone. I heard an intake of breath and looked up to see Yuki that rat… he looked at me for a second before glaring at me. My grin turned upside down in a sad frown.

"Ah, Kimi. I see you've met Yuki… again. I just explained the story to him. Guess we have our answer…" Shigure trailed off.

"Um.. hi, Yuki… I hope we can be friends." I said timidly. He looked at me and walked off. I sighed and bit back tears that threatened me. Then I smiled brightly. "Shigure, I want to go see the head of your family." I announced. His eyes widened in shock.

"You do? I must warn you he is not like the stories."

"I'm positive. I want to go now." I smiled up at him.

He sighed. "Very well. Let's go." With that, we left.


End file.
